The Meaning
by JXSilverXJ
Summary: Trying to concentrate on something in a noisy environment is tough. But it seems that the problem is fixing itself...  Pointless one-shot


Date Initiated: April 25th, 2010

Fandom: Detective Conan/Case Closed

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. All belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

It was a quiet evening all over Beika city as the night slowly descended to envelope the streets in blackness, but only momentarily, as the lamp posts on road pavements flashed into life illuminating the city with several small spots of white light. Few people milled about going on with their activities at their leisurely pace. Definitely a peaceful day.

...Except for one particular household bearing the plate of The Tsuburaya Residence, that is.

11 year old Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya sat at his desk in his room, pencil clenched in a shaking hand. His face was covered with a frown that indicated his annoyed mood.

The cause?

Oh, nothing serious, except for those voice that were echoing over through the closed door of his room from the dining table in kitchen downstairs while he's trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"_What do you mean by that? You love her more?"_ A young girl's voice carried on through his door, albeit a little bit muffled but still loud enough over the distance.

Needlessly to say, shutting out the voices was becoming harder with each passing second.

"_It's simple as it sounds, kiddo._" This time it was an adult male voice. There was a playful tone present which meant that he was just teasing whom ever he was arguing with.

But that tone didn't seem to reach the younger girl.

"_No, mom knows I love her more."_ The girl retorted. Here we go again.

...Snap!

Mitsuhiko let out a frustrated sound between a growl and a cry, threw the now-snapped-in-half pencil on the floor and walked briskly through the door. It was his younger sister and his dad going for an argument again. And he knew that the cycle would go around all over again from his younger sister's last reply. For Pete's sake, can't they keep their voices down for a bit? There are a few certain _people_ that would prefer doing their work undisturbed.

Practically charging down the hall and down a flight of stairs into the spacious cozy living room, he could hear their voices growing louder as the banter continued. Logic told him to take of this himself, if he wanted to get a good grade on that assignment that was waiting on the desk upstairs.

Stepping into the kitchen, he was about to yell at them and tell them to literally stuff it, when his little sister stood up on her chair to make up for her short height and leaned over the table as she slammed down her small hands on it with an annoyed look.

"Oh yeah? Well, you were never in her!" The little girl practically screamed right at her dad's face. Mitsuhiko's elder sister, Asami who was cooking dinner stopped sharply by the stove.

Mitsuhiko like-wise, frown wiped clearly from his face, stood by the doorway with a stunned expression on his face. Never in her...? He glanced silently towards his dad. Maybe his sister ought to have rephrased that.

His dad blinked at his younger daughter as he reared back slight into his chair, studying her face. An awkward silence dropped in the room but his sister's frown did not waver and was obviously oblivious to what she had said meant... different things, for a lack of a better word.

"Listen, girl." His dad began after a few moments as he leaned in, probably to 'educate' her.

Mitsuhiko turned around promptly, having nothing left to say as the two talked in hushed whispers. His elder sister went back to her cooking as if nothing ever happened.

Back in his room, he settled back in his chair and got on with his assignment. He chuckled briefly at his sister's last retort. Innocent little girl, she was. 'Never in her...' Maybe he himself should teach her a thing or two about 'languages'.

But that would have to wait for now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, maybe that have been short and meaningless but I had fun writing it down, either way. xD Actually, this idea to from an online conversation with a friend. Somewhere between our discussion, they said something along the lines of 'Well, you were never in her' and I was like 'Wha--?'. They later corrected themselves as 'Well, you were never in her shoes.' But the idea had already materialised in my head and I knew I would be writing it down, sooner or later. xD I do know that Mitsuhiko has only one sister in the series.

Anyway, I hope it's half or even a little bit satisfying to your taste. Please leave a review! :) Thanks!


End file.
